


Skedaddle!

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Beta Isaac, Beta Liam, Beta Scott, Confinement, Dom/sub, Locked In, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Possessive Behavior, pack baby Isaac, second in command Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets a little too comfy with Stiles while Derek is away<br/>what are the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skedaddle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> a request by SterekIsLyf!
> 
> (if you have a request pls leave it in the comments!)  
> enjoy!!

It's been a little over a week since Derek left to meet other high and mighty Alphas to talk about increasing the territories size. Stiles' is more than a little stir crazy, used to daily love, spoiling and stimulation the boy is practically writhing for affection. Scott, Dereks right-hand-man is overseeing the packs activities, providing and laying down ground rules as Derek's off on duty.

rule #1. All Betas must stay within pack territory (including Stiles)

rule #2. Stiles must be accompanied by at least one Beta when out and about

rule #3. Stiles doesn't get to miss school just because Derek isn't around to make him attend

rule #4. DO NOT TOUCH STILES

The rules were simple and clear, even written on a jumbo sticky note attached to the fridge for their convenience. Liam, however, seemed to struggle with these instructions. The dark haired Beta immediately began to pamper Stiles the first opportunity, acting as an Alpha would to their mate.

"You cold?" Liam asked, stretching one arm across the back of the leather couch where Stiles was scrunched against the arm, several pillows surrounding him like a nest. Stiles hummed in thought. "no." he decided "just miss my Alpha." Stiles sighed dramatically, sliding onto his back the boy swatted at one of the many pillows with his foot, sending the cushion flying. His leg erected in the air like a dancer, nearly kicking Liam in the jaw.

"you know..." the Beta began, sliding across the couch to nearly straddle the boy, wrapping their legs like pretzels. "someday I'll be an Alpha." Liam smiled "think I could take on Derek?" Stiles considered him for a moment, glancing at the other boy from under his lashes. His lush lips pulled into a smile "nah." Stiles laughed, swinging his legs to stand. the wolf quickly wrapped a large arm around the human, pulling Stiles to him "aww don't be mean." Liam cooed, much like Derek would to Stiles.

In response Stiles became goo, "I'd protect you, work real hard to make you happy." Liam spoke softly and lovingly into the boys ear, hand gliding up and down the humans thigh. "mmmhm." Stiles mumbled, mind cloudy with past due coddling. Liam adjusted the humans head to rest on his broad shoulder, making Stiles' lips easy access. Whining like a cat who got the cream Stiles threw one leg over Liams lap, dizzy with hormones.

Just as Liam made a move to give Stiles a chaste kiss the loft door was forced open. Scott stood there, looking up from his phone for a moment to see Liam clearly pushing dangerous boundaries. "Liam!" He nearly screeched, "What are you doing?!" the Beta attempted to remove the human, however Stiles, much like an octopus, was wrapped around Liams torso.

"Nothing, it's just - " Liam became flustered, struggling to create a lie before Scott began to shout "I have to tell Derek! I HAVE to! He's going to be SO pissed you know that!" Scott was near hysterics, heart beat audible to Liams Beta ears. "Calm down, it's fine." Liam attempted to blow steam from the situation, prying Stiles' arms and legs from his body. "The cat's away so the mice will play, so to speak." - A deafening roar was heard outside the loft, a few passers by stopping inquiring "what the heck that noise was". Isaac was huddled at Stiles' side, the blonde boy afraid of his Alphas rage. Derek had just returned, walking in the door when he felt the tense atmosphere.

 

_"welcome back, Alpha..." Scott greeted Derek awkwardly, leg bouncing at a mind boggling pace. Derek arched an eyebrow, turning to observe the state of the loft "everything seems in order." he said "good job." Derek let loose a genuine smile, one the Betas rarely got from Derek at any time. Scott immediately filled with dread, sweat beading at his brow. The sharp smell of guilt hit Dereks nose, sour and upsetting. "Scott?" he asked "is - "_

_"It's Liam!" Scott shrieked. "H-he was all over Stiles, I-I tried to tell him not to but - " Dereks dark look silenced the Beta. "I understand." The Alpha said "you did well telling me."_

 

Leading up to this moment Scott stood by, ashamed as Liam was scolded. Derek got mad, puffing up his chest as Alphas do, using a loud voice and heavy words, threatening to force Liam from the pack, demote him to an Omega. Liam bowed his head and exposed his throat in submission, sorrow clouding his usual musky scent. Liam apologized, perfusely and honestly. Derek stood in silence, taking a moment to take in his Betas words and actions. "You can stay." Derek said, the pack breathing a collective sigh of relief "but." Derek continued "I will not tolerate another stunt like this. You are to obey your Alpha, this is your last chance." 

 

A bitter sweet exhale passed over the Betas, Scott coming to comfort a rattled Liam. Stiles was collected, Derek taking strong hold of his forearm. Guiding the human to a lower level Stiles was brought to a large, barren room. Occupied with only a bed it was a chamber rarely used, only Omegas or Betas in heat (unwilling to mate) were kept locked away in this room. 

"Stay here." Derek ordered, sitting a curious Stiles onto the quilt covered bed. "I'll be back."

Stiles did as commanded, observing the quilt underneath his bum. It was large, thick and fluffy. The stitches were obvious and dark, creating small patterns of a story. It told the small tale of Little Red, stitchings of a red clad girl with blonde hair and a large grey wolf. The story was simple, green trees stitched and birds as well. The quilt story ended with the small Little Red in bed with the wolf. 

Stiles flushed, thinking of how their relationship wasn't so different. 

Derek entered, a small jar held tight in his fist. "I can't allow you near the Betas." he said "Clearly I haven't made my mark obvious enough." Derek settled his dark, red gaze on Stiles. The humans already blushing cheeks darkened, squirming from the harsh stare. The Alpha approached, setting the jar on the ground near the bed before climbing next to the boy. 

"Derek..." Stiles whispered, the larger wolf towering over him. Stiles became submissive, allowing Dereks superior form to push him to the mattress. The alpha nosed Stiles' neck, finding the mating mark scarring on his shoulder. Stiles' clothes were swiftly removed, exposing his skinny body. Stiles' cheeks bloomed red, breath quivering as Derek spread his legs. 

"Should I mark you again?" Derek growled "somewhere deeper, more intimate?" Dereks scruff scratched against the soft, supple skin of Stiles' thighs. The boy whimpered, cupping his own cheeks in flustered astonishment. "Please!" he cried, chest beginning to heave. The Alpha licked at Stiles' hole, pressing his nose against the boys taint. 

Stiles cried out, chest turning pink as his ass was stimulated. As his muscle loosened Derek slid a thumb into his channel, swirling around the boys insides to relax him. "I won't knot you. Not tonight." Derek huffed, removing his trousers Stiles whined in disappointment, holding his own legs from the knee, tucking his limps up to his chest to fully expose his entrance.   
"Take me Alpha." he huffed, breath heavy "mark me." 

Derek growled, pushing his cock inside. Stiles' lashes fluttered, mewling as the Alpha slid in and out of his hot entrance, hips moving swiftly, memorizing his mates sweet insides. Stiles' moaned, gripping the Little Red quilt as his wolf tore at his hole. The delicate human cried out for more, his smaller-in-comparison dick twitching and shivering with the need to cum. Derek obliged, teeth sharpening and lengthening when his claws pricked at the boys ribs, despite the knot swelling at his base the Alpha did not force it in, instead he withdrew his cock, taking a firm hold of the boys thigh and sunk in his animalistic teeth.

Stiles shrieked, back arching when come finally erupted from his slit. Derek slid his own hand up and down his cock, a slick squishing sound obscene in the silence. Stiles panted, tears welling as the new mark drew blood. Derek licked at the wound, dick throbbing under his tight fingers. "Alpha." Stiles sighed, gripping Dereks dark locks.

When the Alpha finally released his come he also released Stiles' flesh. A new mark formed, deep and bloody, stark red against the pale skin. "My mate." Derek sighed, licking his palm of his own release. 


End file.
